


What Makes You Different?

by Hunbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunbles/pseuds/Hunbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia just found out that she was a witch. Needing to be taught how to use and control her gifts, she's whisked away to England to study a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Back home she couldn't care less about the celebrities so why would it be any different when she meets Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So I'm not going to college." I stared blankly at my uncle, trying to piece everything.

Water dripped all over the floor in his living room. There was a small pool around my feet by now, I was absolutely soaked to the bone.

"No unfortunately not, sweet pea." Uncle Sam grinned at me sheepishly, twirling a wooden stick in between his fingers.

"You're telling me that my scholarship, my full ride through college, was terminated by some law set by the Government of Magic." I slowly crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at my uncle. This was a load of bullshit and it wasn't funny. "This has to be a joke."

I wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods. Being teleported from my house in sunny California to a rainy cold London England street after simply grabbing my keys wasn't the best experience.

"Bare with me, Thalia. You know that I'm terrible at jokes but I talked to the headmaster of the college and your place is still going to be there after this year. You can still go if you still want to." Uncle Sam explained to me.

"What do you mean if I still want to?" All my hard work was not going to go down the drain. I was going to go to college. I mean what was I going to do? How was I going to find a job without the proper credentials and education?

"Well…Magic is a great thing and maybe after learning about it, you'd want to stay in the magical community. Going back into the muggle community would be a big change." Uncle Sam fidgeted under my gaze, he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I know this is probably really confusing but Thalia, sweetheart. You have magical abilities just like me, your mom, and your dad. You need to be taught how to use and control your magic in case of emergencies. Plus it won't be so bad, Hogwarts is a lovely school."

Right. Apparently Mom and Dad were magical too and I had no idea. The people that I was suppose to know everything about had this huge secret that involved me too. I didn't exactly know how I felt about the topic. Deception, anger, sadness, confusion, and denial were a few. This seemed to be a pretty big deal and I was only being told now.

Everything that I was feeling inside made tears collect in my eyes and eventually they fell down my face, adding themselves to the pool of water on the floor.

"Why am I only being told now? Why didn't they tell me?" I hiccupped.

My uncle ran over to me and took me in his arms, rubbing my back. "We were scared…When you were finally showing signs of having magic, there were bad things happening. People were dying. Your mom and dad decided to move away from everything, hoping that it'd be safer for you. We waved off anything that you did that was related to being magical as an accident or a fluke. They wanted to protect you, shielded you away from anything dangerous that was happening. Thalia, please understand that they didn't tell you because they love you and wanted you to have a normal stress free life." Uncle Sam held me tight as if he was holding me together.

"And now they're gone." I said in a quiet voice.

He gave me a quick squeeze but letting go and looking me in the eyes. "But you still have me, sweet pea. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

I smiled, wearing my tears away with my wrist. "Thank you."

"Its not a problem, sweet pea. This is what great uncles like me are for. Now let's get you some clean clothes and rest because we're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, waiting for an old man to finish muttering to himself. I looked around the old store. Boxes coated all the walls where ever you looked. Dust and spiders seemed to thrive here, one of the two covered every inch of the store. This place needed a cleaning desperately.

"Try this." I hopped up to the front desk and took the stick from his hands, inspecting it. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with it but it looked pretty. "Try flicking it." He beckoned. I nodded and did what I was told. A warm sensation ran down my hand to my body, giving me a weird but good feeling inside. I looked back to him to see him grinning ear to ear. "Congratulations Miss Newton. Your wand is a twelve inch, oak with dragon heart string."

"Thank you." I smiled back to him. I paid him before going off to meet Uncle Sam outside. He was also smiling ear to ear. "Did something good happen while I was gone?" I asked him. I've only been gone for like fifteen minutes at most. No one could possibly perk up that quickly after just waking up from just standing outside.

"Do you know who I just ran into?" He yelled, grabbing my hands and jumping around.

"A hooker."

"Harry Potter!" He and I both said at the same time. I looked at him confused while he looked at me offended. "No! That's disgusting, Thalia. But anyway, can you believe it? I just met the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One!"

"That's nice, Uncle Sam."

"He's the most famous wizard in history, Thalia!" He looked at me with disbelief when I rolled my eyes and walked off towards the bookstore. I barely cared about celebrities. They were all boring to me. So why would I care about one that was a wizard? They were probably just the same.

I took out my school supply list out of my back pocket, rolling over whatever I already got. Most of it were things that I never thought actually existed, like eye of newt or troll drool. I already had my wand, potion tools, and I was suppose to get some quills but I preferred my lead pencils and pens. All I needed were my textbooks and if I wanted, a cat, toad, or an owl.

"I'll be right back, Thalia. I need to run a quick errand. Do you think you can managed to find your books ok without me?"

"Yeah, I should be alright. I mean how many books could I possibly need." I walked into the store and looked over my list one more time and groaned. "Why do I need some many books for?" I grumbled, trudging in deeper into the aisles.

After what seemed to be like hours, I finally found everything I needed. They were carefully stacked on top of one another in my arms as I carefully tried to make my way up to check out. I took small and careful steps, everyone around me was smart enough to keep out of my way. It looked like it was going to be a smooth trip to the counter but to my luck, someone just had to run into me.

I was shoved backwards on to my back, all the air in me knocked out. My books were thrown into the air. I watched in horror as my books began to rain down and of course all the sharp corners were pointed down. I quickly brought my arms up to protect my face. The heavy ones fell first, landing on top of my body. How they managed to line up perfectly with my bones was a mystery to me. I hissed out in pain as each one had its turn.

"Sorry!" Whoever ran into me whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and-"

The longer he didn't help me up, the worse my temper got. He was literally just standing over me, not even bothering to help me. I pushed over the mountain of books on top of me and grabbed the biggest one and chucked it at him. The raven haired guy skillfully dodged it, much to my irritation, and stopped talking.

"If you're going to knock someone down, at least try to help them up afterwards!" I snarled before getting up myself and dusting the dirt of my clothes. "And watch where you're going next time, it would help everyone out."

He looked taken back. He opened his mouth to say something but a flash interrupted him.

"Potter!" Men and women with cameras rushed around him, flashing and shouting him right and left. My books were being trampled by dozens of feet.

I frowned, positively livid. "Get the fuck off of my books!" I shrieked, causing all commotion around me to stop. Everyone looked at me, shocked from my outburst. "Move!" And liked a well trained army, all the reporters stepped away from my books. I huffed and knelt over to pick them up, carefully trying to balance them in my arms. No one bothered to help me and honestly I was happy they didn't. They already caused me enough trouble. After I got everything, I tried to cautiously storm away but before I could I caught a pair of green eyes before I left and made sure that I glared at him. This was his fault.

"What happened to you?" Uncle Sam took my bags from me and dusted off my shoulders.

"Someone ran into me inside and all my books fall over." I grumbled.

"Sorry to hear that, sweetheart." He shrank my books into his pocket and I had to admit it was pretty cool. "But here, I got you something. I know you've been wanting one ever since you learned the word. Hope it cheers you up a bit." He picked up the covered cage by his feet and handed it to me. I looked at it suspiciously, it could be one of his infamous uncle jokes that he played on me at least three times a year. I gave it a light shake, making sure it didn't rattle or hiss. He rolled his eyes and carefully uncovered it.

Inside was the smallest and cutest kitten I've ever seen. A smile instantly grew on my face and I was bubbling over with excitement. Practically tearing the cage open, I brought it close to my body and gave it a gentle hug. "Thank you thank you thank youuu, this is the best present I've ever gotten!" The small grey creature rubbed itself against my neck, purring.

"I figured you'd want a cat more than a toad."

"At least now, I wouldn't be alone at school now." I quietly said as Uncle Sam walked ahead of me.

What did you guys think? Was it a good start? Please let me know, your feedback is always appreciated c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia just found out that she was a witch. Needing to be taught how to use and control her gifts, she's whisked away to England to study a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Back home she couldn't care less about the celebrities so why would it be any different when she meets Harry

You're kidding right?" I stared at my insane uncle as I stood in front of a brick wall marked 9 3/4. "You want me to run in this." He nodded. "This one right here." There was more nodding and an eye roll.  
"Thalia, you're going to have to get used to the whole magic thing sooner or later but come on or we're going to be late."  
"You first." I took Astro out of his cage and stepped away from my cart so my uncle could run into a wall. He sighed and started running towards it with my cart in front of him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch my uncle give himself a concussion. When I didn’t hear the sound of him falling over, I peeked a little. He was gone.  
Did he really just go through a wall?  
No, he probably just hiding on the other side, waiting for me to realize it was a joke. I shook my head and looked around the wall. Nothing. I stared at it with mixed feelings. Maybe it does work and if it doesn't well there should be a hospital and vet somewhere near by.  
"Now or never right?" I let out a breathe and cradled Astro in my arms before running towards the wall. A warm sensation passed through me and soon I heard some shouting.  
"What took you so long, Thalia? The train's leaving in two minutes." Uncle Sam ushered me towards one of the doors on the side of the train and gave me a quick hug. "I'll miss you, sweat pea. Remember to write to me at least once a month. Do your best and be good. Martha and I will see you on Christmas break!" The door locked shut, cutting me off from the only person I knew, and then the train began to move.  
I watched my uncle and the station fade into the distance.  
I felt alone all of a sudden. I was going to a school I had no idea even existed. I didn't know anyone and I wasn’t going to be able to come home at the end of the day to see my family.  
"Let's go find a seat." I gave Astro a small sad smile before walking down the narrow hallway. I was hoping for an empty compartment but from what I was seeing, there was a slim to no chance of that. Every single one was full with smiles and laughter. After a few minutes of looking, I was going to turn around and just seat on the ground next to the door.  
"Thalia Newton!" I whipped around toward the sound and saw a short brunette checking every compartment, yelling my name. When she noticed me just standing in the middle of the hallway, she jogged over. "Thalia Newton?"  
"That's me." I awkwardly laughed, a bit taken back by her.  
"Hermione Granger, Head Girl, your tutor, and first friend I hope." She smiled and offered her hand for a shake.  
"I'm afraid, you're the second, He beat you to it." I held Astro up and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see people pointing towards us and whispering. I didn't know whether it was towards Hermione or the weird girl that was calling a cat her first friend.  
"Oh, isn't he the cutest thing? Have you found a compartment yet?" Hermione expertly rubbed under Astro's chin. I shook my head, I didn't have the courage to tell her that I was just going to sit on the floor for the entire train ride. "You can come join my friends and I then. If you want to, of course."  
I smiled and nodded my head. "I'd really appreciate it." She seemed like a good person.  
Hermione led the way, weaving her way around all the other people on the train with ease. As for myself, I struggled to do the same. I was bumping into people and nearly tripping over my own feet. She slid one of the compartment's door open and smiled at me. "Thalia, this is Ron and Harry. Ron, Harry, this is Thalia."  
"Ron Weasley." The redhead smiled at me, offering his hand.  
"Its nice to meet you." I shook his hand and returned his smile. He seemed alright.  
"Ahem." I turned to the side and saw a familiar face. It was the jerk that bumped into me at the bookstore. Great. I let out a sigh, just my luck. My books had foot prints and dents on them because of him. "Harry Potter."  
In the corner of my eye, I could somewhat see Hermione and Ron watching me closely. I wondered if he told them what happened and if he did, what did they think I was going to do to him? I just stared at him, I felt like I heard his name somewhere before but I couldn't quite place it. "What a small world." I said, still bitter about my books.  
He laughed and scratched the back of his head, not totally sure about what to do now. He sat back down in his seat and left me awkwardly standing in front of the door.  
"Is there anyone sitting there?" I pointed to the window seat, farthest from the door and Harry.  
"Yeah! I mean no, no one's sitting there." I saw Hermione quietly groan and Ron snicker before taking a seat.  
"Thank you." Even though I didn't particularly like him, I didn't want to be rude.  
"So Thalia, did you find your supplies ok?" Hermione kindly began a conversation to save us all from awkward silence. "It wasn't difficult I hope."  
"My uncle helped me find most of it so it wan't so bad. It was just hard to believe that everything on the list was real." I smiled, watching Astro ball up on my lap.  
"That's right, you never know about magic, right?" Harry added.  
"Yeah." I muttered, part of me was embarrassed that he threw it out there. I already felt behind as it is, I was the same age as them but didn't know as much as they did. Would they make fun of me if I didn't understand something? Honestly speaking, I didn't even know if I could fully grasp the whole idea of magic as well as I was suppose to. I didn't want to fail.  
Hermione seemed to pick up on how I was feeling and glared at Harry. "It's ok Thalia, I promise by the end of the year, you'll be all caught up. Of course we'll go at whatever pace makes you comfortable in our lessons so it doesn’t overwhelm you but trust me you'll be just fine."  
"Don't kill her, Mione. I'm sure she'd still want her head intact by the end of the year." Ron chuckled before looking at me. "Our Hermione here is crazy when it comes to school, she'll be throwing books at you in no time."  
Hermione punched his arm. "Education is important and I'm not crazy!"  
I laughed but nodded my head, I think I'd be ok if it was just book work.  
"I wanted to apologize to you, Thalia." Harry cut in. I frowned a little before turning my attention towards him. We were having such a nice chat until he spoke up. "I was a complete git at the bookstore. I didn't even help you pick up your books when I ran into you and I'm really sorry." He looked and sounded actually sorry. I felt kind of guilt for being mad at him over an accident.  
"It's fine." I said, I figured holding grudges wouldn't do me any good but I was still a little upset about my books. He smiled a little and nodded, I could tell my response was exactly what he was looking for but he accepted it anyway. I turned my attention to the scenery the train passed by but in the reflection of the glass I could see Ron leaning towards Harry. The two of them were whispering to each other while Hermione was rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. The two of them looked at her, pleadingly.  
"You two are idiots." She laughed before turning to me. "Have you actually seen any magic yet, Thalia?"  
"Um not too much, I watched my uncle shrink my supplies into his pocket one time." I shook my head and suddenly flower petals began to trickle down in our train compartment.  
It captivated and dazzled me. If this was what magic was, I 'd love to learn and college could wait. I smiled and caught a flower that was twirling down. The moment it settled in my palm, it bloomed.  
"Ow!" Harry shouted, rubbing his arm.  
"Smooth, mate." Ron laughed while Harry glared at him. I didn't pay it too much attention though, boys were weird.  
For the rest of the ride, Hermione showed me some of the more simple spells and charms, even teaching me some.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
Five minutes before the train arrive, we had to change into our school uniforms. Ron and Harry left to give Hermione and I some privacy. It wasn't too weird, it was like changing in the locker room before gym class.  
While I was tying my shoes, I noticed that Hermione's uniform had specks of red and gold while mine was just plain black and grey.  
I looked over mine one more time just to make sure. "I think I got the wrong uniform."  
She looked at me funny and shook her head. "No, that’s the right one."  
"But mine doesn't have the same colors as yours."  
"Oh! The color on my uniform represents the house I'm in. There's four different houses at Hogwarts and since you get sorted it becomes your home. Your house is your family away from home." I nodded while she tried to explain it to me.  
"Do I get tested or something?"  
"No, you get chosen by a magical hat." Hermione tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing. I laughed along with her, I mean why not? It sounded like a logical enough. Why not have a hat decide the future of the school's students. "There are four houses at Hogwarts : Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff is the house of the most honest students. Ravenclaw is the house of the smartest students. Slytherin is the house of the most clever students. And Gryffindor is the house of the bravest students or at least that was what's written in books."  
"The bravest, the strongest, the most loyal, and the best looking." We both turned to see Ron with a smirk on his face as he gloated. I noticed that both he and Harry were rocking the red and gold. I frowned a little, what house was I going to be in?

Thanks for reading c:  
Please let me know what you knows guys thought, opinions are always welcome


End file.
